The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Jackisthekingofscare
Summary: The stars danced in the sky, the moon shone brightly and the world seemed peaceful. Crickets made their music and fireflies basked in the darkness, illuminating their own light. NarutoxHinata


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_**The man who can't be moved**_

The stars danced in the sky, the moon shone brightly and the world seemed peaceful. Crickets made their music and fireflies basked in the darkness, illuminating their own light. A small child called out to his mother, and she quickly soothed him back to sleep, in his peaceful dreams her voice stood out from all else.

The sweet lullaby of a loving mother filled the nursery and all three of the children's ears, their dreams took them to the sky where they could finally be happy. Their imagination stretching beyond where even light couldn't touch.

_Hinata's P.O.V:_

A warm tear rolled down my cheek, "I love you, Hikaru, Raiden and most of all you, Yukio." I whispered tenderly. I gently shut the door of the nursery and made my way down the hallway to my bedroom. My husband was lying on the bed, reading a dirty magazine with a perverted smirk. I shook my head, "Naruto-Kun, can I talk to you?" I asked with a naughty smile, he immediately looked up at me with his signature fox grin. I unzipped my jacket and tossed it out of sight, "So, you wanna talk, huh?" He asked, tossing his magazine to the side.

I felt my cheeks get warm, "Yes." I answered eagerly, he rose one eyebrow in amusement. "Eager, are we?" he teased. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it, "Very." I whispered huskily. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and tossed it to meet the other clothes, "We haven't had one of these nights since Hikaru." he enlightened me, even though I already knew.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that aren't we?" I said, barely above a whisper. I straddled my husband and let his hands glide from my thighs to my sides. I watched his eyes, as he tried his hardest to unbutton my bra with no success.

After 15 years of this and he was still having trouble! I watched and smiled as he became easily frustrated, but finally unbuttoned it. "Success." He whispered against my neck, his hot breath dancing on my skin.

I let him gently pull my bra off my arms and toss it to the floor, to my surprise he immediately reached around and grabbed left breast.

I let out a loud moan and connected my lips to his. I felt him getting aroused through his pants. I unzipped his pants as were kissing and felt him, "Your in dangerous territory." he murmured into my lips. I smiled against him and begin to gently rub him. I threw my head back, as he was gently massaging my breast.

I felt the heat between my legs becoming unbearable, I was so wet I just wanted him inside me already.

I heard him let out a low growl like an animal, I loved when he did that. It turned me on so much. I wasn't afraid of the fox within him, all I cared for was my husband.

"MOM!" I heard my son calling me from the other side of the door.

I immediately rolled off my husband and snatched my bra off the door and put it on, "Yes, sweetie?" I called, as I threw my jacket on and zipped it up.

I opened our bedroom door to find my youngest son rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clutching his stuffed 9 tailed fox doll.

I smiled, and bent down to be eye to eye, "What do you need, sweetheart?" I asked again. Raiden smiled and hugged me around the neck, "Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare…" he whispered, so Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Raiden, you need to go to bed." Naruto barked from behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

How could he be so insensitive? Raiden's eyes filled with tears, "Mommy, please?" he asked, giving me the "cute" look.

I hated when he did that. He knew he had power over me with that look and he used it!

I sighed, "Raiden, daddy and I need some time alone. You need to go sleep with someone? Go sleep with Yukio." I said and stood to my full height. I heard Naruto snicker in the background, but I knew he was laughing at our "Alone time". Raiden nodded and ran back to the nursery.

That was the end of that.


End file.
